Infinite: mist
by yozora2796
Summary: What if Ichika wasn't the only male IS pilot after all? Several months into the school year and a second male


The boy sighed as he looked out train's window, watching the light across the sea dim and glow as the city prepared itself for the night. He knew that the little lights dashing about were cars driven by husbands returning late from their or buses going on their last trip around town, and he knew that soon enough, the lights would cease to exist for the next eight or so hours, which would mean that in all probability, the students where he was heading to right now would be in their dorms, settling down for the night.

He sighed I should be arriving there soon he stood up, grabbing his luggage as he moved closer to the train's door, holding on the railing as he waited for the train to stop.

'Orimura ichika and huand linglin, huh'

He tried to remember the boy and the girl who had been his friends during middle school, the boy who now known as the only male IS pilot alive. Their friendship had started awry but at the same time progressed, they'd grown to become good friends and when news came that ichika had become the first ale IS pilot, he was glad for his friend as he thought that now, his friends would able to obtain the power he always wanted to have order protect hi friends.

"I just hope that our friendship has at least remained." He heard a slight puff of air as he felt the train slowly come to stop, tightening his grip on the railing as leaned slightly from the g-force effect. Only when the train stopped and the door with a hiss did he let go, stepping out to the station and looking to the distance, taking in sight of the academy that he been transferred to. He took a long breath and finally walked towards the entrance to the is academy.

"sawada yozora huh…." The black haired woman wearing a female suit that ended in a short skirt stared at the data of the new arrival student shown on her screen. the photo was blurred, oddly enough, but according to data, the student was a male…. She'd been passing by the main building when the reception had told her that she would having a new transfer student in her class. And now, as she looked at information page of the boy, she racked her mind as where did she heard the name before. Cutting short her thought was the hiss. "Ah..."

She looked up and saw the new student standing by doorway, looking at a piece of paper in his hand whilst pulling a luggage in other hand. Her widening as she suddenly remember. It was back then when was still in middle school. She'd been call in by school due to ichika having been in a fight and she remember that along side her brother, there'd one boy who'd with his father. Apparently, the two of them had fought against several other kids after school and was caught by the teacher. since then thought, she'd remembered that her brother hang out with and two others, dan gotandan and kazuma mitarashi. "it's you…."

The boy looked up, and by the looks of it, he recognized her. "c-chifuyu-san!?"

* * *

'morning already?" ichika mumbled sleepily as he slowly woke up, rubbing his glanced at the clock on his table -6:10am- and closed his eyes again. He didn't want to get up just yet.

"Five more minutes…" he mumled sleepily. that's when he felt it. Eh…? There was something snuggle up beside him, beside something smooth and soft. (**an: che! Lucky bastard!**) he didn't know what it was but he found the the feeling was great when combine with the comfort of his bed.

"mn…." A female voice, wait… hold on….. his flew open as he register the voice in his brain just. One, moment. He tried to make sense of what was happening when he heard the voice again, soft and feminine. The voice sank in and, suddenly realizing what it was, he threw open the blanket and found himself facing naked laura.

"LA-LA-LAURA!" sudden scream woke up the girl lying down beside him and she woke up, rubbing her eyes in way that made her look like a child.

"mn…. What? Morning already" she mumbled softly

"I-DIOT HIDE THEM!" said ichika. "huh…? Your're saying such weird things ichika. I heard that in japan couple don't hide things from each other." Reply laura,

"maybe your're right…." ichika Mumbled, the notion suddenly putting a thought into his mind. But realization dawned upon him and he quickly recovered "NO! HURRY PUT SOME CLOTHES ALREDY!."

Ignoring the chaos cause by flustered ichika, laura her once again and put on her her regular expression again. Waking up like the situation earliar dont't happen that wasn't many could do, but this was laura bodewig, leader of the schwarzer haze is corps of german military doing such a thing was nothing what she went throught during training,

"but I heard this manner of waking up is common isn't it?" she questioned, tilting her head slightly to the left side. "it's said that engaged couples do this."

"who's the bastard feeding you this wrong info" said ichika

"hmm? But it seem to have an instant effect" seeing ichika confused, she asked. "are you awake now?"

"damm right I am….." was ichika reply.

An awkward silence decended on the room as ichika wondered what do now in order to stop the girl who stand naked before him, covered only by his blanket.

"y-you're telling me to cover them right" laura said suddenly. "but you seem to be enjoying it…. Aren't you?"

The sudden question flustered ichika as he struggled to find an answer. The best he could come up with was a denial.

"th-then… do you want to look?" laura asked, suddenly throwing the blanket surrounding her. Seeing this, ichika instantly lunged toward her, intending to get the blanket and cover her up once more, but instantly caught his right arm and twisted it, putting him an arm lock. Ichika struggled against the silver haired girl as he tried to pull his arm out, but the lock was tight and he wasn't able to do anything.

*CLACK*

"eh…" said ichika.

The sound registered in ichika's brain as he realized that the door had been opened.

"ichika I'm coming in hurry up and-", the voice was cut of and ichika saw whom it belonged to. The stood there, her long black tied in a ponytail that spilt at the end and her body was well formed as the result year of training. She held a shinai in her right arm, the one she had use to train just a minutes ago, and her face showed an expression of pure surprise.

"ICHIKA! WH-WHA-WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU BASTARD!?" seeing ichika being held in arm lock by a naked laura and apparently any resistance, shinonono houki could only glare at the sight before. In an instant, drew out, slashing down at the boy without a hestation.

"GYYYAAAAAAA!" the scream of a boy resounded throught the entire dormitory.

* * *

Ichika sighed as his head where houki's sword had hit. The fight lasted for a minutes until the assistant homeroom teacher, yamada maya, had frantically ran into the room. But even then, he wondered how many times he'd been hit and saved by laura, who'd partially deployed her IS in order to use AIC and stop most houki's attacks. He sighed again.

'What a way to the morning.' He thought himself, he glanced at the two girls who sat across him, both of them eating their breakfast. Needless to says, there was an awkard silence between three of them. Quickly glanced at what the other two was eating, laura with her bread, corn soup and chicken and houki with her traditional Japanese set, as he scooped rice with his chopstick, quickly putting it into his mouth before following with the grilled fish that was with food set.

"hm? Do you want to taste it?" laura asked, noticing ichika's glance at her. "I'll share with you … if you want." With that, she picked the bread up with her mouth and leaned closer to ichika.

"what's wrong? You can bite it now you know." She said, her voice slightly muffled by the bread in her mouth.

"i-idiot! Who Can eat like this? This is just like kis-" he was cut by the loud bang of the table being slammed, followed by houki's voice saying

"could you please please be more quiet when eating?" said houki, there was a terrifying smile on her face as she said that, the edges of her lips twitching slightly at the thought of laura kissing ichika again, just like she did a few days after the valkyrie trace incident right in front of the class.

"are you jealous…" laura said, her tone more than slightly mocking the black haired girl. "you're envious because you couldn't do it right?"

At that, houki's face turned red as she suddenly took a large gulp of her miso soup, reaching out at ichika's hoping to able to feed him her mouth.

'Why can't I just eat my breakfast normally?' he thought as he tried to tell haouki to stop by using his eyes. But his thought were cut shortly by a familiar voice.

"WAH! I'M LATE!" it was charlotte. Quite odd, considering that she was almost the most punctual student that he knew. He watched as she quikly ran in and took one of the last available sets before raising his hand.

"yo!, charlotte" he greet her

"Ah, ichika. G-good morning." She greet back, he waved at her to come sit next him as he thought of the almost nonexistent that she would turn up late for anything, an looking at the clock on the wall of the cafeteria, he knew that she would be late if she didn't finish it up quikly.

"what's wrong? Did you oversleep?"said ichika. "y-yeah… a bit… well, to much… but that's because I went back to sleep." The last bit was mumbled out so that only charlotte could hear it, meaning that even if he asked her, charlotte wouldn't tell him what she said, with that,

"a-ahh, anyway." she hurriedly ate the food on her tray.

"i-ichika? You're staring at me. I-is ma hair messy or something?" charlotte asked noticing ichika stare at her.

"a-ahh, no it's nothing like that" ichika replied. "It's just that that I'm used seeing you wearing guy's clothes in the past that's seeing you in girl's clothes is quite refreshing. You look cute like that."

After hearing those words. Charlotte immediately blushed and continued eating, and within afew minutes she was done. Just as the homeroom bell rang.

'hmm… the home bell bell?' "UWAAH! IT'S THE BELL!" ichika frantically stood up from the table, but thought was of. He looked around and found that all tree girls had already from the table.

"D-DON'T LEAVE ME BIHIND YOU GUYS! IT'S CHIFU-ORIMURA-SENSEI'S SHR!" Shouted ichika, he hurriedly ran towards the trays collection table and placed and his tray, chasing after the girls in process. He quickly ran out of the cafeteria, following the three of them towards the main building.

"I don't want to die." "me neither." "sorry ichika." Houki, laura and laura said respectively as they ran aroud the corner towards the main building, and by the time ichika arrive, all three of them were gone. 'ahh dammit.' Thought ichika, hurriedly putting his in door shoes,he suddenly heard a voice beside him. "hurry up ichika!" and before he knew it, his hand was grabbed by charlotte. "I'm flying of!" shouted charlotte, "huh?" just when he was about what she meant by "flying off", charlotte deployed the leg and back part of her [**revive III**], activating the thrusters and quickly flying through the corridor towards their class. Everything around him flashed by in a blur and soon enough they stopped.

"we're here." Said charlotte, he quickly regained his footing as charlotte undeployed her IS, opening the door… and looking straight at their homeroom teacher who already inside the classroom even before the official bell rung. He glance at the girl who stood beside him and saw her turn blue with fear. "this school is established as an institute to develop IS pilots…" chifuyu began as she approached both them. "however…"

*bam* she smacked both of them in the head with the attendance. "you are not allowed to deploy your IS without official permission, even when your're in school, **understood…**""ye-yes… I'm sorry," both of them replied timidly. Seeing the honour student, charlotte, doing something that broke the rules really shock the other classmates as they all stared and other remaining dumbstruck, and during the commotion, both houki and laura took the chance to slip in and snuck into their seats.

"Dunois, orimura, after school you are to stay behind and clean the classroom," said chifuyu, "if there's a second time, both of you are writing letter of reflection and live in special classrooms. Do I make myself clear."

"yes.." as both of them got their seats, the assistant homeroom teacher, yamada-sensei, entered the class. "good morning everyone," she said in her usual, happy voice. But her face soon turned into a slightly awkward expression as she looked at the students. "umm… today, I'will be introducing yet another transfer students to our class." There was no response "umm.. you may come in now."

* * *

Outside, the hallways, yozora running like death chasing him the reason because he running like this because his alarm clock don't work, the clothes that he was wearing are customize IS academy uniform, the blazer color are different, the red color are replace by dark purple, the back of his blazer has a hood the color of the hood was white, the belt of his uniforms was all black except the belts buckled was white color and of course his necktie was blue color

"umm… you may come in now." He heard the teacher call for him, because he has arrive to the classroom of his, he stop beside the doorway to catch his breath because of the running. And after that he took a long breath to calm his nervousness.

As he about open the door to his soon-to-be-classroom, he heard another familiar voice. "oi, what the hell are you doing? Yadada-sensei's called you twice already." It was chifuyu. Having lost her patience, she'd stuck her head out the door, just to meet a brown and violet eyes wide open and a face of pure surprise, she sighed.

"ahh!, sorry… orimura-sensei didn't heard her" said yozora, he bowed slightly. With that. He stop the took a deep breath to calm his heart down, and finaly walking into the class.

As the class awaited the entrance of the new student, several of the girls had already begun to gossip, what the new student would be like. "it's probably another representative candidate," ichika heard one of the students. "but it's quite odd isn't it? Having so many candidates in one class I mean." "yeah, it would be, but so far we've only had candidates as our transfer. Well except for luna" "hey, hey maybe it's another boy!" he heard another. "impossible. If it was a boy, the wouldn't we have it in the news?" discussions like those were rapidly widespread throughout the class, and personally, ichika couldn't really care less what kind of person the new student would be, whether she was a candidate or not. He only hoped that he wouldn't be on awkward ground with her ,or with any other student for that matter. He watched as his sister suddenly lean out the door and return to her position mere moments later, closing again.

"alright all of you, settle down." Moments after that, the reopened and the new student walked in. and everyone in the classroom was shocked. And that was because, like the time when charlotte first transferred (back then, as Charles ), the student was a guy.


End file.
